Nadie Como Tú
by Hizashii
Summary: Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy, sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada, ¿cómo recupero la razón que alguna vez perdí por ti? Si supieras que por ti puedo morir. // Edward&Bella, TH
1. Capítulo Uno

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Steph Meyer y el mini-fic es de mi autoría.

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

…_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy…_

Sé que soy una ilusa, una tonta niña ingenua, mira que soñar que él se me acerca y me dice que me tiene presente, que siquiera sabe que existo.

Sé que es inútil mirarlo caminar por las calles o por los pasillos y tener la certeza de que no sabe que existe una chica de nombre Isabella Swan.

Ilusiones adolescentes, ese chico de ojos verdes como esmeraldas que brillan a la luz y desatan mis sonrojos y mi hiperventilación, aunque él ni siquiera mire a mi dirección.

Tonterías de la naturaleza humana, mira que imaginar que un día se me acerca y me besa y me dice que siempre soñó con estar conmigo pero tenía miedo.

Tengo una imaginación activa, muy activa. Es más, diría que soy la chica de dieciocho años con la imaginación más voladora y retorcida de todo Nueva York.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? No has tocado tu comida. — dijo Rosalie, mi mejor amiga en un tono de voz dulce.

Yo me limité a suspirar, sabía que ella captaría el mensaje.

—Bella, no debes pasar la vida soñando con un chico que ni siquiera sabes si sabe que existes. — dijo, con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir en su tono de voz. Aunque había una especie de diversión en su tono.

Yo sabía que era cierto. Vivía todos los días pensando en él y quizás él ni sabía que yo era parte de la población femenina.

Rosalie era mi mejor y única amiga, no porque no hubiera personas que intentaran entablar amistad conmigo, sino porque no veía razón de ser a que todo el mundo me conociera, a que todo el mundo estuviera viendo cada movimiento que hago.

Sé que no soy guapa, soy demasiado simple. Sé que parezco una simple rata de laboratorio cuando estoy junto con Rosalie, pero no me molesta.

Yo tenía cabello castaño que, cuando estaba a la luz del sol, se veía rojizo. Tenía ojos marrones bastante aburridos y, aunque Rosalie insistiera en lo contrario, era plana y sin gracia alguna, además de torpe.

Por otra parte, Rosalie era alta y de cabello rubio, tan claro que casi parece color platino, labios llenos y ojos azul eléctrico, tiene un cuerpo escultural y, por si fuera poco, un porte que envidiarían las modelos.

Era la chica perfecta y yo, su mejor amiga.

Ella tenía un hermano gemelo, Jasper, era rubio y de ojos azules, cuerpo digno de un modelo – también – y una sonrisa que calmaría una estampida de elefantes. La novia de éste es Alice Cullen, una chica pequeña y de corto cabello en puntas que le daba aspecto de duendecillo, con unos ojos grises muy vivarachos y una hiperactividad asombrosa. A su vez, Alice era hermana de Emmett Cullen, quien era novio de Rosalie, él era fortachón e intimidante hasta que veías su sonrisa de niño pequeño y el brillo travieso de sus ojos color de la miel.

Un caso aparte era el dueño de mis sueños y suspiros adolescentes, Edward Mansen. Él era, para mí, la cúspide de la perfección con sus cabellos dorados cobrizos y su sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento, además de sus dulces y a la vez duros ojos verdes, su cuerpo torneado pero no exagerado y su manera de andar que era felina. Era todo lo que se pedía para posar en una revista y más, además de que era muy inteligente pues iba primero de la clase y era el capitán del equipo de Baloncesto. Era primo de Alice y Emmett, su madre Elizabeth era hermana de Esme, la mamá de éstos.

Rara vez hablaba con Alice Cullen, pues cada vez que me acercaba a ella junto a Rose me miraba con un deje de burla en sus ojos y volteaba la mirada. Emmett era lo opuesto a ella, para ser exactos, Emmett fue quien me presentó a Rosalie y Jasper.

Ellos tres eran los únicos amigos con los que contaba en todo Nueva York, y Alice era una compañía que debía aceptar aunque no quisiera.

No sabía que le pasaba conmigo, era como si hubiera desarrollado un odio acérrimo contra mí, era frustrante. Rosalie me decía que le diera tiempo, que ella cambiaría.

Pero yo dudaba que Alice Cullen cambiara, era la persona más pedante del mundo, incluso más que la zorra de la novia de Edward, Tanya Denali, y su séquito de huecas conformado por sus hermanas Kate e Irina, Victoria McAdams, Jessica y Lauren Mallory – las gemelas más ofrecidas del mundo – y Vanessa Wolfe, quien era la novia del capitán del equipo de futbol: Jacob Black.

Jacob era antes mi novio, antes de que se enamorara de Vanessa y las garras de la popularidad lo arrancaran de mi lado. Lo cierto, es que no me dolió, ya me gustaba Edward cuando terminamos.

—Bella, ¿toca Biología, cierto?— dijo Rosalie, asentí.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, ya yo estaba caminando con Rose hacia Biología, la única materia que compartía con él el año pasado.

Igualmente, él nunca me notaba, estaba ocupado con su novia la plástica oxigenada de Denali. Bufé internamente. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que lo único que esa zorra quiere es un polvo? ¿Querría él solo eso también? ¿Sería él como Tanya? Nunca podía evitar preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez.

Como quisiera que él se dignara a mirarme siquiera. Quisiera que me viera y descubriera lo que siento, que descubriera como me duele que me ignore. Porque me duele que él no sepa que existo. Me duele que él sea un imbécil que nunca me querrá y yo sigo aquí muriendo y babeando por él como la adolescente hormonal que soy.

Patética, mi vida es patética. Ser Bella Swan es patético. Soy Patética.

Tampoco quiero que me vea y no me hable, no quiero que me hable y sea amable y luego ser su amiga. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas. No quiero que él me hable y luego caer desde más alto por su rechazo. Ya tengo suficiente con que me ignore, pero lo prefiero a simplemente ser una amiga más que se desvive por él y por cada palabra que sale de sus labios.

* * *

**Si, es un nuevo fic**. **Es muy corto, sólo cinco capítulos y apróximadamente cinco mil palabras.**

**Pero la idea me vino y lo terminé en un día.**

**Dejen revieews, por favor. (Y pasense por "Vengo A Contar Contigo" ¿si?)**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo. Pero es muy pequeño:**

_—Sr. Mansen, veo que tuvo la delicadeza de acompañarnos a la clase. — Escaneó la clase en busca de una mesa vacía — Siéntese con la Srta. Swan, es el único asiento disponible._

**No crean que pondré muchos obstaculos en un fic de cinco capítulos. Este fic será pura miel sobre hojuelas, totalmente Bella POV y con un lindo final feliz. :)**

**Besos, cuidense.  
**


	2. Capítulo Dos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra querida y a veces detestada Steph Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. (Y Emmett me acompaña en las noches... ¡JUGAMOS CARTAS!:D)

**

* * *

Capítulo 2**

…_Hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada…_

El destino tendría que estar en mi contra, Alice está también en Biología y eso significa que estoy sola en mi banco sin nadie más, porque Rosalie se va con Alice y quedo yo sin compañera de laboratorio.

Me senté en el banco vacío, segunda fila, banco derecho y cerca de la ventana.

El profesor comenzó a explicar la lección, era sobre las fases de la mitosis.

La puerta se abrió pero no le tomé importancia, hasta que el Profesor mencionó _su_ nombre.

—Sr. Mansen, veo que tuvo la delicadeza de acompañarnos a la clase. — Escaneó la clase en busca de una mesa vacía — Siéntese con la Srta. Swan, es el único asiento disponible.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia mí sin levantar la mirada y ahí fue que reaccioné en que _yo_ era la _Srta. Swan _y él se sentaría a mi lado durante todo el año.

Escuché las risitas de Alice Cullen y volteé para encontrarme con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona. Típico de Cullen.

El Profesor Banner explicó las fases y nos mandó a hacer una actividad con nuestro compañero de laboratorio: Debíamos identificar las fases con el microscopio.

Él colocó una diapositiva en el microscopio con sus finos dedos y miró por éste.

—Profase. — dijo. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan dulce y aterciopelada.

Asentí y lo escribí en la hoja, cuidando que mi letra no se viera muy desprolija.

Tomé el microscopio y puse otra diapositiva. Al mirar me di cuenta fácilmente de cuál fase era.

—Anafase. —dije.

— ¿Puedo ver?— asentí.

Vio por el microscopio y anotó con su elegante y preciosa caligrafía "Anafase" en la hoja de evaluación.

Identificamos tres más y fuimos los primeros en acabar, seguidos de Rose y Alice.

—Te llamas Isabella, ¿cierto?— preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndome.

—Bella. Tú eres Edward, ¿verdad?— dije, aunque yo sabía claramente su nombre, su apellido y su árbol genealógico.

Asintió.

—Nunca habíamos hablado. Es raro siendo que eres amiga de Alice. — dijo.

—No soy muy amiga de Alice, es más, apenas y hablamos. — murmuré. Su ceño se frunció.

—Qué extraño, ella vive hablando de ti. — dijo y yo lo miré como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Alice Cullen hablándole de mí a Edward Mansen. Qué absurdo.

— ¿Seguro que no fue Emmett el que te habló de mí?— pregunté.

Eso tendría un poco más de sentido.

—Claro, como son tan parecidos ambos quizás los confundí— bromeó. — Estoy completamente seguro de que fue Alice.

—Claro, con lo bien que le caigo quizás te habló maravillas mías. — murmuré, mientras bufaba.

Pude notar como sus ojos se nublaban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sonó la campana que indicaba que tocaba cambio de clase.

Él masculló algo que se pareció un "Hasta luego, Bella" y salió corriendo por la puerta, sin dar chance a que le respondiera.

Rosalie se me acercó y tocó mi hombro.

— ¿Qué te toca?

—Cálculo. — Hice una mueca — ¿Y a ti?

—Literatura.

Alice llegó dando saltitos por detrás de Rose y con una alegre voz de soprano.

— ¡Bella! ¡Hasta que al fin tenemos una clase juntas!— chilló de emoción.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? Primero hablaba con Edward Mansen y luego Alice Cullen no me odiaba.

Alice me arrastró a Cálculo del brazo.

Cuando llegamos, me hizo sentarme a su lado y ya no pude contenerme más así que le pregunté:

—Alice, te parecerá rara la pregunta pero, ¿tú no me odiabas?— dije ceñuda.

Ella solo soltó unas risitas por lo bajo.

—No es eso, es solo que me pudría que no hablaras con Edward. — dijo.

— ¿Cómo?— esa respuesta no la esperaba.

Ella sólo me miró durante un minuto, muy fijamente, tal y como solo Alice Cullen sabe hacerlo, para luego soltar una pregunta que nunca pude imaginar salir de sus labios:

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que estás enamorada de él y que te perderá si no termina con la zorra de Tanya?— lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me imaginé que estaba soñándolo.

Desvié la mirada.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — dije, esperando que me creyera. Aunque nunca había sido una buena mentirosa.

—Bella, siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa y yo siempre he sido buena adivinando mentiras y sonsacando verdades. ¿Creías que podías engañarme?— dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo planeaba.

Suspiré.

—Quería intentarlo. — dije y me sonrojé. Era buena sacando verdades, me había hecho confesarlo.

— ¿Ves? Soy buena. — dijo, presuntuosa.

Seguí prestando atención a medias a la clase. Hoy había sido un día para recordar.

Alice era mi amiga ahora y Edward y yo habíamos hablado.

Cuando terminó la clase, Alice me arrastró hasta el estacionamiento. Hoy me tocaba irme con Rose porque mi monovolumen había decidido morir hace una semana.

—Hoy te vas conmigo, Rose está en una cita con Emmett y Jasper saldrá con Edward y sus amigos. — Suspiró — Haremos muchas cosas, iremos de compras, jugaremos a la barbie, comeremos pizza.

¿Jugar a la barbie?

—Alice, ¿jugar a la barbie?— pregunté.

— ¡Sí! Barbie Bella. — oh no.

—No, Alice, no pienso hacer eso. — exclamé. ¡Ella no podía hacerme un makeover!

—Claro que sí, Bells. — Puso una cara de gatito con botas, que salió mejor que la original — Anda, por favor, hazlo.

Demasiado poder de convencimiento.

—Está bien. — suspiré.

— ¡Genial! Sube al Porsche que vamos de compras. He visto tu ropa y tu armario necesita una remodelación. También un nuevo corte de cabello.

—Alice. — Gemí — Por favor, no seas muy drástica.

Hizo un puchero. ¿Qué acaso tomó un curso de "Poder de convencimiento" o de "Técnicas para lograr lo que se quiere"?

—Está bien, como quieras. — Bufé — Tú mandas, Ali.

Pegó brinquitos en su asiento, aún cuando estaba manejando, hablando conmigo y por teléfono con Jasper. ¿Cuántas cosas podía hacer Alice al mismo tiempo? Muchas, por lo visto.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Alice estacionó cerca de la puerta en un lugar que decía "Reservado." La miré fijamente, interrogante.

—Sí, Bella. Está reservado, reservado para mí. — dijo, con naturalidad.

¿Cuántas veces debías ir a un Centro Comercial para que se te aparte un aparcamiento?

No lo sé, pero muchas.

* * *

**Sí, Alice no le hablaba a Bella porque le daba rabia que fuese una cobarde que no se atrevía a hablar con Edward y, además, nucna antes habían tenido clases juntas.**

**¡Bella y Edward hablaron!**

**_Capítulo 3_**

_—Por favor, por favor, Bella. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Te lo ruego, por favor, por favor. Estoy de rodillas, por favor. — dijo rápida y desesperadamente._

_..._

_—¿Sabías que hablas en sueños?_

_..._

_—Anda, Eddie. Bésala si es lo que quieres. — rió Alice._

_

* * *

_**Dejen revieews! Sólo pido tres reviews, sólo tres y seré feliz. ¿Sí? *pone cara de gato con botas* Vale, sé que no me sale como a Alice, pero lo intento.**

**Vamos, denme amor. ¡Hablaron y Alice es su amiga! Es un capítulo importante. **

**Actualizo el... Lunes, quizás el Martes. Depende :)**

**Byeeee-beee, **

**-Besos  
**


	3. Capítulo Tres

Disclaimer: Ustedes ya saben, sólo la historia me pertenece.

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

…_¿Como recupero la razón que alguna vez perdí por ti?…_

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?— dijo, usando su cara de perrito.

—Sí, claro. — murmuré. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Alice.

Había pasado seis horas de compras junto a Alice. No sé cuanto gastó en mí, pero entre las faldas, pantalones ajustados, camisetas, tops, zapatillas, botas y sandalias, sumando también el maquillaje y la ida a la peluquería, se debió haber gastado una buena cantidad de dinero que no está para nada dispuesta a revelarme. Además, por ser ella Alice Cullen y tener el poder de convencimiento más desarrollado del mundo, no me dejó rechazar nada de lo que compró para mí…

¡Ni siquiera tengo un armario tan grande! ¿Y saben lo que dijo cuando le dije esto?

"Tranquila, te podría comprar otro armario si es necesario"

¡Otro armario! ¡No hay espacio!

"¿No hay espacio? La guardo en mi casa y te llevo una muda de ropa diaria. No hay problema."

Es imposible decirle que no a esta chica. ¡Imposible!

—Cuando Edward te vea mañana se enamorará más de ti…— murmuró, tan bajo que creí que estaba alucinando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cuando Edward me vea mañana...?— pregunté.

Y presencié un acto que nunca esperé ver. Alice Cullen estaba totalmente callada, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y desviando la mirada… ¡Estaba hasta más pálida de lo normal!

—Yo no dije eso. — mintió. Le salió tan creíble que casi lo creí.

—Alice, yo seré de todo, menos loca. Tengo los oídos bien puestos y eso dijiste. — hice énfasis en cada palabra, para que entendiera el punto.

Se arrodilló. Increíble.

—Por favor, por favor, Bella. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Te lo ruego, por favor, por favor. Estoy de rodillas, por favor. — dijo rápida y desesperadamente.

—Alice, lo voy a olvidar. — Dio unos saltitos — Aunque tu actitud solo aumente mi curiosidad. Ya me lo dirás luego.

La sangre huyó de su cara y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Bella. No menciones esto frente a nadie, ¿sí?— puso su mejor cara de gato con botas. Funcionó.

—Sí, Ali. — Suspiré — Anda, vamos a dormir ya.

Asintió y se lanzó a mi cama, no sin antes bromear un poco.

—Tranquila, no soy lesbiana, no voy a besarte a mitad de la noche, sólo amo a Jazzy. — dijo, con semblante serio.

Luego, reímos juntas. Alice estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en una gran amiga.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo sé que me desperté gracias a una voz de soprano que estaba cantando una canción, no recordaba haber escuchado esa canción antes.

—Ali, ¿qué cantas? — dije, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Pude ver que Alice estaba ya vestida para ir a la Secundaria y estaba buscando lo que me pondría.

—Una canción que escuché en MTV, es nueva. — Luego agregó — ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños?

Alice era demasiado directa para el bien de las personas, todo lo decía sin anestesia, sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sí. — susurré.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que dices?— dijo, cautelosamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hablas de Edward. — dijo, soltando risitas.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

—Te tiene mal, querida. Está coladita por él hasta los huesos, no podrías vivir si él no existiera, sueñas con él, respiras por él, vives y te desvives por él…

— ¡Alice!— chillé, interrumpiendo su lista, sabía que podía seguir por horas.

—Está bien, olvida que dije todo eso. — Levantó un dedo — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no lo olvides.

Bufé. Alice era demasiado confusa a veces.

Estaba viendo mi armario, algunas cosas las descartaba inmediatamente, otras las analizaba, otras decía que provocaba escupirlas, otras simplemente decía que no combinaban.

Hasta que soltó un chillido de emoción y comenzó a dar saltitos. Para ese tiempo, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que me había bañado.

— ¡Perfecto!

Me tendió un top morado, era corto y dejaba ver mi ombligo, iba replicar pero me pasó un suéter blanco y unos pantalones ajustados negros. Terminó el conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas que me había comprado ayer entre su frenesí de compras.

Tan pronto me vestí, se dedicó a "acomodar a la perfección el suéter para que destaque al top." Y cuando terminó con el suéter, me comenzó a acomodar el cabello en una coleta de la que caían rizos que pasó arreglando durante cinco minutos, finalmente me echó base, delineador, rímel y un brillo labial, alegó que no necesitaba colorete pues yo solita me sonrojaba cuando viera a Edward.

Misión cumplida, apenas mencionó "Edward" me sonrojé profundamente y ella rió.

Ella iba vestida con una blusa amarilla como su Porsche, unos vaqueros blancos y zapatillas amarillas. Muy a lo Alice, definitivamente.

Entramos en su Porsche amarillo y condujo a una velocidad asombrosa hasta el Instituto. Llegamos en diez minutos, recorriendo un camino que a alguien que no fuera Alice le tomaría veinte.

Cuando estacionó, lo hizo junto a un Volvo que yo conocía a la perfección. Alice salió del auto y saludó al dueño del brillante Volvo, yo me bajé después y me sonrojé de un nuevo tono de rojo cuando Edward se me quedó viendo fijamente.

—Anda, Eddie. Bésala si es lo que quieres. — rió Alice.

Eso nos sacó del trance en el que habíamos entrado ambos, entonces él se sonrojó – Si, Edward Mansen se había sonrojado – y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Alice quien no hizo más que reírse en su cara.

—Hola, Bella. — dijo, casualmente.

—Edward, ¿cómo estás?— dije, afortunadamente sin balbucear como una cría de dos años.

—Bien, ¿tú? — Murmuró — ¿Qué clase tienes?

Lo miré fijamente, él debía saber que clase me tocaba, sobretodo porque en esa clase debíamos tocar juntos siempre, debido a que era mi compañero de laboratorio.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Y me toca Biología.

—Cierto, olvidaba que eras mi compañera. — murmuró.

Me tomó mi brazo y caminamos juntos a Biología. Pude escuchar como Alice gritaba:

— ¡Adiós, tortolitos!

Me sonrojé, como novedad del día y Edward también. Nos miramos y nos lanzamos a reír.

—Quien nos viera diría que nos prendieron fuego en las mejillas. — dijo Edward.

Sonrojado y con esa sonrisa torcida se veía aún más guapo que siempre.

Dios mío, ayúdenme a recobrar la razón que este chico hizo que perdiera.

* * *

**¿Por qué Edward se le quedó mirando? :O**

**_Capítulo 4._**

_—Hay una chica, esta chica siempre me ha gustado, la he observado en silencio desde que la conozco, siempre fui un cobarde y nunca le hablé y quizás ella esté con otra persona._

_. . ._

_—Creo que después de ese discurso que te acabo de dar no deberías tener duda alguna._

_

* * *

_**Faltan dos capítulos. Sí, se acaba :(**

**Dejen reviews... ¿Llegamos a...12? Por faaaaaaaaaaa*_***

**•Actualizo el JUEVES.**

**Besos(;  
**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Disclaimer: Sólo la historia me pertenece.

**

* * *

Capítulo 4**

…_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti…_

En Biología no había que hacer, hicieron un examen sorpresa para todos, exceptuando los eximidos de la materia. Rosalie, Alice, Ángela, Edward y yo éramos los únicos que no presentábamos así que nos mandaron a salir del aula.

Rosalie, Alice y Ángela se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre compras, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí, pude notar un brillo malévolo en los ojos de Rose así que supe que fue intencional.

Nos sentamos en una banca en el patio central del instituto, Edward suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ese suspiro?— pregunté, cautelosa.

—Tanya y yo terminamos. — Dijo y yo no sabía si saltar porque él estaba libre o llorar porque él era triste —Pero eso no es lo que me pasa.

—Siento lo de Tanya, pero, ¿qué sucede?— dije confundida.

—Es el porqué de mi ruptura con Tanya. — Suspiró —Hay una chica, esta chica siempre me ha gustado, la he observado en silencio desde que la conozco, siempre fui un cobarde y nunca le hablé y quizás ella esté con otra persona.

—No puedes saber eso. — dije, firmemente. No podía suponer cosas.

—Pero, ¿cómo alguien tan perfecto y angelical va a estar solo? — dijo, yo sentí encogerme ante sus palabras. Esa chica sonaba grandiosa, hablaba de ella con devoción.

—Puede ser que tenga alguien, pero no es un hecho. — dije.

—Aquí entre nos — murmuró en mi oído, enviándome miles de descargas a la espina dorsal — Tiene detrás de ella a un buen número de chicos, pero ella parece no darse cuenta, vive en su burbuja… Es como si estuviera pensando todo el tiempo acerca de algo. — Suspiró — Al menos un cuarto de la población masculina del instituto está tras de ella y ella vive enfrascada en sus pensamientos como si estuviera pensando en el motivo de su existencia. Es… — pausó, como queriendo encontrar la palabra correcta — Frustrante la forma en que ignora como tantos babean por ella.

Su discurso te despertaba un insana curiosidad acerca de quién podía ser esa chica tan maravillosa y solicitada, así que no me contuve y le pregunté.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es?— pregunté. Quería saber quién es la afortunada.

Pude escuchar como masculló cosas incoherentes, se sonrojó y finalmente suspiró.

—Es una chica de expresivos ojos color del chocolate en los que puedes reflejarte, en los que me estoy reflejando. — Tomó mi cara entre sus manos suaves — Eres tú, Bella.

Me aparté bruscamente de él, efecto del asombro.

— ¿Yo? — dije incrédula.

—Tú, Bella. Eres tú la chica que veo fijamente cada vez que puedo, de la que intento averiguar la vida como un acosador lo haría, con la que sueño y por la que vivo y muero, Bella. — yo lo miré con ojos como platos — Y entiendo que te quieras alejar de mí, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo y quieras a otro…

Antes de que continuara, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose en un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que pude transmitirle en el momento.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, supe que era momento de dar mi pequeño discurso.

— ¿Bella?

—Edward— tomé aire antes de seguir — Desde que entré a este Instituto hace cinco años no he hecho otra cosa más que imaginarme lo que pasaría si tú correspondieras lo que siento, pero al tiempo te emparejaste con Tanya. Con el tiempo me resigné a verte en la distancia, no quise intentar ser tu amiga porque no lo soportaría, Edward, yo no sirvo para ser tu amiga. — Dije rápidamente — Prefería no hablarte, no conocerte y pasar todos mis días, mis almuerzos, mis noches y mis sueños enfocada en tu sola existencia. Sólo respiraba por tu vida y no me interesaba hablar con alguien si ese alguien no eras tú, solo quería que tú supieras quien soy y no me interesaba lo que los demás pensaran, me convertí en una antisocial y solo hablaba con Rose, Emmett y Jasper, ni siquiera hablaba con Alice. — Suspiré pesadamente.

— Hasta ayer, luego de que hablé contigo, Alice me comenzó hablar y hasta usó chantaje emocional para llevarme de compras y jugar a Barbie Bella y cuando llego hoy y te veo, y veo que tú me miras y te sonrojas y me tomas del brazo, yo me pregunto qué rayos pasa con el mundo que de repente me sonríe. — pausé, no segura de si debía continuar — Y luego tú me dices que terminaste con Tanya y no sé si estar triste porque tú lo estás o saltar de alegría porque estás libre, y comienzas a hablar de esa chica especial que no se parece a mí y digo "Vaya, ha de ser asombrosa" y lo último que podría imaginar es que era yo de quien hablabas. — Suspiré sonoramente — Porque desde que tengo trece y llegué a Nueva York y te vi el primer día de escuela en la oficina de la Sra. Cope, he estado perdida, incondicional y estúpidamente enamorada de ti.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con miles de emociones, parecía como si viera el sol por primera vez, parecía como si volviera a nacer frente a mí. No había rastro de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda, que brillaban de felicidad.

—Bella, no tienes idea de las veces que soñé con esto. — Tomó mis manos entre las suyas — ¿Serías mi novia, Bella?

Casi muero de felicidad en ese momento, tanto tiempo esperando por esto y de un día a otro todo cambia y está frente a mí el dueño de mis suspiros pidiéndome ser su novia.

—Edward, creo que después de ese discurso que te acabo de dar no deberías tener duda alguna. — Sonreí — Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

El se levantó de la banca y me tomó en sus brazos para luego girar conmigo.

—Te amo, Bella.

Mi corazón se revolucionó ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que tres palabras, una pequeña frase, causaran tantas emociones en mí?

—Te mentiría si dijera que yo no. Te amo, Edward.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios a los míos en un dulce beso de amor, nuestro amor.

* * *

**Awwww. Demasiado amor junto :S**

**Actualicé más rapido xDD**

**El próximo es el capítulo final.**

**_Capítulo 5_**

_—Hola chicos, veo que finalmente se dijeron lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro. — dijo._

_. . ._

_— ¿Edward? — Lo miró asombrado — Que estés aquí solo puede significar una cosa, ya le dijiste a Bella que babeas por ella._

_. . ._

_— Los ojos de cordero que se echaban no eran normales. Yo creo que todo el Instituto lo sabía, excepto ustedes._

_. . ._

_—Escápate conmigo._

_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo se descubren cosas del pasado xDDD**

**Dejen reviews. Actualizo el Domingo, creo. Quizás el Sabado, todo depende :)**

**Besos, Bye (;  
**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Disclaimer: Sólo la historia me pertenece.

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

…_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar…_

Caminamos por el patio central tomados de la mano, sonriendo como los idiotas enamorados que éramos. Hablando con la mirada, ocupando los labios solo para besarnos y nada más, solo la paz de estar solos en ese lugar y, lo más importante, juntos.

Finalmente, decidimos en silencio que era hora de romper nuestra burbuja e ir con las chicas. Conociendo a las tres, se darían cuenta de inmediato: No habían personas más observadoras que ellas, sólo Jasper.

—Nadie como tú para enamorar a una persona, Bella. — dijo Edward, antes de darme un dulce beso e ir a la cafetería, donde habíamos dejado a las chicas.

Apenas entramos, fue como si tuviéramos una señal de neón señalando nuestras manos unidas.

Alice se levantó de su asiento, junto con Rosalie, mientras gritaban al unísono:

— ¡Al fin!— chillaron.

Ángela sólo sonrió feliz de que al fin dejáramos de ser los ciegos que éramos.

Tocaron la campana que indicaba el almuerzo y no pasaron tres minutos cuando la cafetería estaba atestada de gente.

Ángela se sentó con nosotros y su novio, Ben, también lo hizo. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

Tan pronto llegó Jasper se dio cuenta de que estábamos juntos.

—Hola chicos, veo que finalmente se dijeron lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro. — dijo. Solamente él podía ser más directo aún que Alice y Rosalie juntas.

No tenía medo a equivocarse.

— ¿Verdad que eran muy obvios?— dijo Alice.

—Sí, eran el colmo de la obviedad. Lo más triste del caso es que pensaban que el otro ni los veía. — Suspiró

— El único que quizás no lo sabía era Emmett, ya saben como es. — dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?— dijo, para luego darle un beso a Rosalie en los labios.

—Nada. — dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Edward? — Lo miró asombrado — Que estés aquí solo puede significar una cosa, ya le dijiste a Bella que babeas por ella.

Edward y yo nos sonrojamos.

— ¿Tan obvio era que hasta Emmett lo notaba? — gemí.

—Yo creo que hasta las gemelas Mallory lo sabían, es más, quizás la zorra de Tanya lo sabía. — Dijo Emmett

— Los ojos de cordero que se echaban no eran normales. Yo creo que todo el Instituto lo sabía, excepto ustedes. — dijo Ben.

¿Ben también lo notaba? Éramos demasiado obvios por lo visto.

— ¡Ey, tú!— dijo Emmett, señalando a un chico que no sabía cómo se llamaba — ¿Serías tan amable de decirme de quién está enamorado él? — señaló a Edward.

—Fácil, de la castaña que está junto a él. — se encogió de hombros.

Abrí la boca de par en par ante esa respuesta. Eso era demasiado.

— ¡Nessa! ¡Jake!— gritó Emmett, de nuevo — ¿Por quién babea Bella?

—Edward, ¿no es obvio?— dijo Jacob, sonriéndome burlonamente.

Vanessa notó nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— ¡Por fin dejaron la ceguera y se declararon!— chilló de emoción y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esa chica tenía una actitud demasiado parecida a Alice, sólo que multiplicada por diez.

—Ness, vamos a comer. — Dijo Jake, tomándola de la cintura — Adiós chicos.

Vanessa se alejó dando saltitos y despidiéndose con la mano.

— ¿Te acuerdas antes de que Bella llegara, Jasper? — dijo Alice.

—Ni se te ocurra. — dijo Edward.

—A Edward le gustaba Vanessa, fueron novios, hasta que llegaron Jake y tú. Nessie fue la primera en saber que Edward babeaba por ti. — rió Emmett.

Yo no pude aguantarme y me eché a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Rosalie.

—Jake y yo éramos novios antes de llegar a Nueva York. — dije entre risas.

—No lo habría imaginado. — Dijo Jasper — Parecían sólo amigos.

— ¡Intercambiaron parejas!— gritó Emmett.

Vanessa y Jacob, que estaban en la mesa vecina voltearon a vernos, seguramente captando el tema del que hablábamos. Nessie nos guiñó el ojo.

Tan pronto tocaron la campana de finalizar el almuerzo, me disponía a irme a mi siguiente clase cuando una voz aterciopelada me murmuró al oído.

—Escápate conmigo. Vayamos por un helado o al cine. — dijo

Sonreí maliciosamente.

—No hago novillos, Mansen.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí? — usó la cara de gato con botas.

Definitivamente el poder de convencimiento era de familia. ¡Era mejor que Alice! Quizás es que muero por él.

—Vale. Pero no te acostumbres. — dije.

Me besó dulcemente en los labios. Luego nos dirigimos a su Volvo.

—Vamos al parque, por favor. — dije, haciendo un puchero, cuando entramos al auto.

—Como usted diga, princesa. — me sonrojé.

Tan pronto llegamos al Central Park, luego de un viaje de quince minutos por las calles neoyorkinas, le pedí que buscáramos un helado.

—Primero el Parque y luego helado, pareces una niña pequeña. — bromeó.

—Soy tu niña pequeña y así me quieres. — dije, para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

—No te quiero, Bella. Te amo. — dijo, mientras pagaba los helados.

Pasamos unos minutos caminando en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida junto a ti, Bella. — dijo, de repente.

—Yo también, Edward. — me abracé a él.

—Me parece tan irreal. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde no habríamos perdido todo este tiempo. — suspiró.

—Yo también fui cobarde, amor. Lo importante es que tú fuiste valiente y me lo confesaste. — Murmuré en su oído — Yo nunca habría tenido el valor de decírtelo si no tenía la seguridad de que tú me correspondías.

—Hubiera sido tan mágico que hace cinco años lo hubiera confesado, Bella. No hubiéramos perdido todo este tiempo, no lo hubiéramos desperdiciado.

—El hubiera no existe, Edward. Lo importante es que estamos aquí, te amo y tú me amas.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y pude ver en sus ojos la profunda devoción reflejada en el brillo que tenían, no podía creer que toda esa devoción y amor fuera dirigida a mí, a la tonta e insignificante Bella Swan.

—He nacido para conocerte, Bella. He nacido para amarte, para estar junto a ti. — juntó mis labios a los suyos en un dulce beso que me decía que estaríamos juntos por siempre.

—Yo nací para ser tuya. — Lo abracé — Por siempre.

* * *

**No ha terminado, decidí hacer un epílogo garcias a una sugerencia xDDD**

**Subo el DOMINGO el epílogo y todo se acaba :(**

**Pero ay verán que el epílogo tiene bastantes cosas.**

**Dejen reviews. ¿Llegan a 20?**

**Besos.

* * *

  
**


	6. Epílogo

La trama me pertenece y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**

* * *

Epílogo**

_**Ocho años después…**_

**Edward's POV**

Bella y yo estábamos cenando, hace una semana que la noto extraña. Tenía miedo de que hubiera decidido que ya no me necesitaba más.

No levantó en ningún momento la mirada de su plato de ravioles, estaba preocupado. La notaba nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo y tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

¿Y si decidió que no soy suficiente para ella? ¿Y si descubrió que ya se aburrió de mí?

No lo soportaría.

— ¿Desean la cuenta?— dijo la camarera, una rubia que intentaba mostrarme todo su pecho.

—Sí, claro. — contesté.

Al poco tiempo regresó y le dejé dos billetes de cien dólares, cubría la cuenta y le dejaba propina.

Avancé con Bella hasta mi auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Caminé frente al auto y entré al llegar a la puerta del piloto.

El camino a nuestra casa estuvo sumido en un tenso silencio, tuve que contenerme de no preguntarle cuando pensaba dejarme si no le parecía suficiente.

Bella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y yo cada vez estaba más impaciente de llegar a la casa y que ella terminara de destrozar mi vida antes de que la incertidumbre en mí aumentara.

Bella abrió la boca, luego la cerró.

— ¿Podrías ir más rápido?— dijo impaciente.

¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Tan fastidiada está de mí que no puede esperar?

— ¿Qué te sucede últimamente, Bella?— dije en tono cansino.

Desvió la mirada de mis ojos, estaba, definitivamente, muy nerviosa.

— ¿A mí? Nada, Edward. — Murmuró —Debes estar alucinando.

El camino a nuestra casa se hacía cada vez más interminable. Mi respiración estaba tensa y sólo quería terminar de una buena vez con todo esto.

Frené de golpe.

—Bella, dime qué te pasa. — Me volteé hacia ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos —Me preocupas.

—Edward, vamos a casa. Allá te cuento, ¿sí?— dijo suavemente.

Me sentía frustrado, ¿por qué debíamos esperar a llegar a la casa?

Suspiré sonoramente y volví a retomar mi camino a la casa que compartíamos con Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose.

Luego de diez minutos más de viaje, llegamos a la entrada de la mansión blanca que Alice había insistido que compartiéramos todas las parejas.

Bajé del auto y Bella ya estaba fuera, así que la tomé de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con algo que jamás imaginé que me esperara en la sala de mi casa.

**"_Felicidades, papá." _**

Era una gran pancarta en medio del salón y los demás estaban allí, también estaban mis tíos Esme y Carlisle y mis padres, estaban los padres de Bella, Leah y Sam, Vanessa y Jacob, Emily y Seth, Quil y Claire… ¡Incluso Harry y Sue!

Me volteé hacia Bella, quien se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

— ¿Invitaste a todo esta gente para decirme que estabas embarazada?— dije, asombrado.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y riendo dijo:

—No, tontito. — Me dio un dulce beso en los labios —Feliz Cumpleaños, papá.

— ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?— mis ojos se abrieron como platos — ¿¡Es 20 de Junio!?

Bella asintió.

—Sí, hoy es veinte de Junio. — Tomó mi mano y la colocó en su vientre — Y este es mi regalo: Si es niña se llamará Mackenzie y si es niño Evan, ¿te gustan?

Asentí.

—Bella — resonó la voz de Carlisle en la habitación —Puede que sea posible que utilices ambos nombres…

_¡Gemelos!_

_**Ocho meses y una semana después…**_

_**(Sábado, 27 de febrero de 2010)**_

—Ya casi, Bella. — Dijo Carlisle — Está por salir…

Bella pujó una vez más y escuché el llanto del bebé.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté.

—Otra niña.

Casi salto de la emoción. Dos niñas y un niño.

— ¿Cómo le ponemos a la niña, Bells?— pregunté, mientras le quitaba el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Te parece Sophie?

—Me gusta. Evan, Mackenzie y Sophie Mansen. — dije y Bella me miró con adoración.

Me dieron a Evan y a Bella le pusieron en brazos a Mackenzie y Sophie.

—Sophie es idéntica a ti. Tiene el cabello marrón y los ojos cafés. — dije.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Respondió ella — Evan es tu viva imagen, con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos verdes.

Mackenzie era diferente, tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos color topacio.

—Sacó los ojos de mi abuela Margaret. — dijo Bella.

—Ya me preguntaba yo cómo era posible que tuviera los ojos dorados. Se parecen a los de Emmett, pero son mucho más lindos y brillantes.

Ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No eres nada imparcial, papá.

_**Dieciséis años después…**_

_**(Sábado, 20 de mayo de 2034)**_

—_Mackenzie Mansen_, ¿acepta usted cómo esposo a Patrick Ryan hasta que la muerte los separe?— preguntó el cura.

—Acepto. — dijo firmemente, sus ojos dorados nunca habían refulgido tanto.

_**Tres meses después…**_

_**(Sábado, 26 de agosto de 2034)**_

—Gwen Torrance, ¿acepta usted cómo esposo a _Evan Mansen_ hasta que la muerte los separe?— dijo, con voz solemne, el cura.

—Acepto. — dijo la rubia muchacha.

_**Un año y dos meses después…**_

_**(Sábado, 13 de octubre de 2035)**_

— _Sophie Mansen_, ¿acepta usted cómo esposo a Zachary Brockway hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. — dijo, con los ojos marrones brillando de emoción.

—No puedo creer que todos estén casados ya… — Murmuró Bella a mi lado.

—Ni que lo digas, parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada. — contesté.

_**Ocho meses y una semana después…**_

_**(Viernes, 20 de julio de 2036)**_

—Papá, estoy embarazada. — dijeron Sophie y Mackenzie al unísono. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Sonó el timbre y Rose fue a abrir, a mis espaldas Emmett murmuró:

—Siempre te dan estas noticias en tu cumpleaños.

Asentí.

Pude ver en el recibidor a Evan y Gwen saludando a Rosalie. Cuando llegaron a la sala me dieron un pequeño paquete y Gwen dejó su bolso en el asiento que estaba entre Mark – el hijo de Alice y Jasper – y Anne – la hija de Emmett y Rose – y se pararon junto a Sophie.

—Papá, no se me ocurrió mejor fecha para darte esta noticia…— Evan tomó aire — Gwen está embarazada.

Mis ojos se dirigieron entre los vientres de Mackenzie, Sophie y Gwen, simultáneamente.

— ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo los tres?— pregunté divertido.

_**Siete meses y dos semanas después…**_

_**(Jueves, 12 de febrero de 2037)**_

Estaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera, Bella intentaba – en vano – calmarme.

¿Cómo era posible que también se pusieran de acuerdo en la fecha de parto?

Zach salió primero, dando saltos de alegría.

— ¡Fue un niño! — Gritó —Acordamos ponerle Connor.

A los quince minutos, cuando eran casi las doce de la noche, salió un emocionado Evan del quirófano.

— ¡Fue una nena!— dijo suavemente — Es preciosa, tiene el pelo rubio de Gwen y mis ojos verdes, será toda una modelo.

—¿Cómo le pondrán?— preguntó Bella.

—Lucy, Lucy Mansen. — dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de que saliera Patrick, se acercó a Bella y oí cuando le dijo:

—Son gemelos, se llamaran David y Chelsea. — Pausó brevemente — Chelsea es igual a Mackenzie y David es más parecido a mí.

En momentos como este es cuando la gente se pone a pensar en lo afortunada que es. Yo soy afortunado.

Tengo tres hijos amorosos, los esposos de éstos son agradables y tengo cuatro nietos. ¡Cuatro nietos!

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, está Bella. Con ella todo es tan fácil cómo respirar y estaré con ella, cómo dijimos aquella vez en el Central Park, por siempre.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

**Awwwwwww...**

**Abuelito Edward *__***

**¿Saben? en mi familia pasó eso. Tres primas estuvieron en trabajo de parto el mismo día. **

**Dejen revieews :)  
**

**Ahora sí, le digo adiós a esta historia, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y les deseo lo mejor en su vida. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besos** ** (;**


End file.
